Celebrando entre amigos
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Un día, después de regresar al Digimundo, los Digimons se encontraban charlando y recordando a sus compañeros humanos, debido a que los extrañaban, deciden hacer una fiesta para animarse. Historia para el Torneo Escribe a partir de una premisa del Foro Proyecto 1-8


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.249.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este one-shot, participa en el Torneo Escribe a partir de una premisa del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Premisa #6 Tras sus aventuras, habiendo derrotado a todos sus enemigos y de vuelta al Mundo Digital, los digimons deciden tener una festividad propia basada en las que han conocido a través de su tiempo con humanos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Celebrando entre amigos**

* * *

Un largo viaje los había llevado al mismo lugar, en el que no se encontraban sus queridos amigos humanos; debían admitir, que no podían evitar sentirse nostálgicos. Los digimons extrañaban a sus compañeros, a pesar de que sabían que sin importar qué, los verían nuevamente, sin importar que pasasen semanas, meses, años, ellos se volverían a encontrar.

Después de que se adaptaban nuevamente a estar solo ellos, simplemente les quedaba pasar tiempo entre ellos mismos, hablando, comiendo, o jugando, pero a veces sentían cierta monotonía en sus vidas, no les costaba nada admitir que el mundo humano era más divertido, nunca te quedabas sin nada que hacer, pero ¿el mundo Digimon podría ser también así de divertido?

—¿No sería genial que hubiese un karaoke? —Preguntó Palmon con cierto aire de ilusión.

—Pero podemos cantar sin tener micrófonos —Mencionó Gomamon— ¡Sólo mirándome! —Tras decir esas palabras empezó a cantar y danzar en el medio de todos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Mientras que varios de sus compañeros se tapaban los oídos.

—Creo que ya entendimos tu punto —Le dijo Gatomon intentando no darle una patada para que dejase de avergonzarse el mismo _._

—Lo que sí sería bueno es una feria de comida —No había necesidad de voltear para saber que el que había dicho eso fue Agumon, el más glotón del grupo, que sin importar en qué estado se encontrase, siempre tenía hambre o pensaba en comida.

Todos los demás Digimons suspiraron, no podían cambiar esa personalidad tan infantil de Agumon, pero no por eso les desagradaba, era parte de su grupo, y a veces, esos comentarios irrelevantes eran los que necesitaban para levantar el ánimo.

—¿Qué solían hacer para divertirse con su compañero humano? —Preguntó Gomamon—. Yo veía estudiar a Joe por varias horas, a veces su mamá le daba tanta pena que me pedía que la ayudase a cocinar —Mencionó con diversión. Sus compañeros lo miraron con compasión y una pequeña gota sobre su cabeza.

—Koushiro-han siempre estaba frente a la computadora, buscando respuestas y esas cosas, se me era muy interesante y me gustaba ver su cara de felicidad cuando aprendía nuevas cosas —Manifestó Tentomon, haciendo que varios sonrieran.

—Sora y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas, podíamos pasar horas simplemente haciendo eso —Manifestó Piyomon con una voz muy dulce, imaginando y recordando las risas de su querida Sora, y mejillas sonrojadas cuando Piyomon preguntaba o decía cosas vergonzosas, o simplemente la alagaba.

—¡Taichi y yo comíamos la rica comida de su mamá! —Exclamó Agumon sin poder evitar hablar de nuevo de comida— Y bueno, también hablábamos o paseábamos, a veces lo veía jugar futbol —Detalló.

—Hikari y yo veíamos televisión o salíamos a dar un paseo a los centros comerciales —Manifestó Gatomon recordando aquéllos divertidos momentos con su compañera.

—¡Mimi y yo hacíamos tantas cosas que no logro recordarlas todas! —Exclamó Palmon emocionada y con brillos en sus ojos, los demás podían imaginar aquello, después de todo, su compañera era la más diversa de todos, y la mayoría de la veces quien animaba a los demás a salir a lugares como parques de diversiones o aguas termales, cualquier tipo de actividad divertida y que los sacara de su zona de confort.

—¿Y tú Gabumon? —Preguntó Piyomon notando que el digimon con un gran pelaje encima no había hablado.

—Ah, bueno —Él se sintió apenado de no haber participado antes en la conversación—. Yamato y yo solíamos estar callados, o cuando se ponía a tocar yo lo escuchaba detenidamente, me sentía muy cómodo…

En ese momento todos suspiraron recordando esos momentos.

—¡Deberíamos tener una festividad! —Exclamó Agumon.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Le preguntó Meicoomon.

—Ya saben, de esas que celebran los humanos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, deberíamos saber que hacer —Respondió Agumon muy animado.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea! —Exclamó Palmon uniéndose a su felicidad—. Pero hay tantas cosas que los humanos hacen ¿cómo deberíamos empezar? —Preguntó la Digimon planta.

Todos se quedaron pensando en la variedad de cosas que podían hacer, pero ninguno podía escoger simplemente una de ellas. Había tantas celebraciones que vivieron con sus compañeros en su mundo, y muchas otras que llegaron a oír más no verlas con sus propios ojos. Entre ellas, la más conocida por todos era navidad, una celebración que se llevaba a cabo un día en específico, con sus familiares, aunque también con amistades, dependiendo el país comían diferentes tipos de comida.

También estaban los festivales de año nuevo, o una para cada referida estación. En Japón solían hacer un festival dependiendo la estación en la que se encontrasen, o el mes. Pero los Digimons no tenían por qué preocuparse por ello, después de todo, en su mundo no contaban con días específicos para celebrar algo.

Y sí, si fuese tan simple tomasen cualquier celebración que hayan vivido en el mundo humano, pero no contaban con los suficientes "materiales" para hacer ese tipo de festividades a gran magnitud. Pero no por eso se desanimarían.

—No importa qué tipo de celebración sea, siempre que estemos pasándola juntos, e invitemos a más de nuestros amigos —Les animó Agumon— ¡Y sobre todo, mientras haya comida todo estará bien! —No se tratase de él si no dijera algo como eso.

Todos sus demás compañeros se mostraron muy animados ante la idea, y era cierto lo que Agumon había dicho, siempre que estuviesen juntos, se divertirían, así sea pescando durante horas; cuando se estaba entre amigos las cosas podían cambiar considerablemente.

Gatomon se encargó de cortar leña junto a otros digimons con garras, Palmon se encargó de buscar mucha variedad de frutas, mientras Gomamon se encargaba de buscar los pescados junto a Gabumon en el lago más cercano. Patamon, Piyomon y Tentomon volaron por diferentes áreas invitando a más Digimons que conocían en las aldeas cercanas, porque querían que fuese una gran celebración, no sólo entre ellos, mientras más fuesen mejor, aunque eso significare que deban conseguir más comida y trabajar más, pero siempre el final hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Meicoomon encontró una soga con la que amarrar la leña que Gatomon se encargó de recolectar; y con varios otros Digimons lograron hacer varias mesas de madera donde colocaron de una manera muy decorativa diferentes frutas; en otras mesas estaban los pescados, y gracias a la ayuda de otros Digimons, había mucha más variedad de comida que hubieran podido imaginar.

Agumon encendió una gran fogata para que varios pudiesen charlar o bailar; varios Digimons vinieron de la playa con varios tambores y así se logró crear un ambiente más agradable. Incluso, Palmon y Piyomon organizaron un hermoso ramo de flores para el ganador al mejor cantante; y otro Digimon, quien tuvo como compañero a un humano mexicano, logró hacer una pequeña piñata, aunque lo que hubo dentro eran muchas frutas, pero nunca estaba demás, había sido divertido golpear la piñata.

Pero lo más genial de todo, es que habían encontrado fuegos artificiales y una caja llena de decoraciones, ¿quién lo diría? Los digimons comieron, bailaron y al final, cuando ya era de noche, lanzaron fuegos artificiales.

Los Digimons se sentían muy animados, sino fuese tan cansado organizar todo, quizá lo harían todos los días, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal, ¿verdad?

—¡Agumon te comiste todo lo que quedaba de comida mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales! —El pequeño digimon amarillo fue regañado por todos sus amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar reírse luego de ver que apenas y podía moverse de tanto que había comido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Ok, no pensé que llegase a escribir algo como ésto :) como sabrán, suelo escribir cosas más dramáticas, pero es bueno variar. No pensaba agregar a Meicoomon, pero ya que aún no sale el final de Tri, no sé lo que realmente pasará con este Digimon, no vi mal en agregarla, a pesar de que no participó mucho. Se me hizo un poco difícil porque no sabía que tipo de celebración podían hacer, pero contando con lo que podían hacer en el Digimundo, pienso que no se necesitaba de mucho, como expresó Agumon, si están juntos y hay comida ¿qué más podrían pedir? Jaja, de por sí agregué otros toques como la piñata o los fuegos artificiales :) el toque al final se me ocurrió un poco antes de publicar jaja. Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí espero haya gustado éste humilde one-shot jeje. Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!


End file.
